<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter With Witches by momoxtoshiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689263">Winter With Witches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro'>momoxtoshiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, an old winter fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luna Nova gets its first snowfall of the year, everyone goes out to enjoy themselves for the holiday season. All except Diana, and Akko is determined to find out why. [For my LWA Secret Santa gift! Happy holidays to all!]</p><p>[Moved from FFnet]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish &amp; Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter With Witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit of wintery/Christmasy Dianakko for my Secret Santa Assignment! This is my gift for Dj (zazombie,tumblr,com). A bit of angst turned all to fluff! Shipping or none, it's whatever you'd like to interpret it as. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Also a big thanks and shoutout to the person running the LWA SS! They put in a lot of effort and organization to make it a big fun happy success for us all!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Winter With Witches</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the first time since Akko has been at Luna Nova, she witnesses snow begin to fall there on the campus.</p><p>All of the students have been excited for and anticipating winter break, but seeing the snowfall for themselves makes them realize just how close their vacation time is.</p><p>The second classes are dismissed that day, most of the girls are pulling on their shawls, gloves, and scarves before hurrying outside to enjoy the first snowfall.</p><p>Of course, this doesn't exclude Akko. She hurries Lotte and Sucy back to the dorm room and encourages them to get dressed for the weather.</p><p>"We gotta go out and experience the first ever Luna Nova snowfall!" she declares as she begins wrestling her way into her shawl.</p><p>Sucy moves a lot less enthusiastically.</p><p>"You do realize it's not the first ever?"</p><p>"Well it's the first ever since <em>I've</em> been here! Come on, get changed!"</p><p>Lotte is getting dressed at a regular pace, slower than Akko but more quickly than Sucy.</p><p>"But Akko, I thought you didn't like the cold?"</p><p>"Yeah, you've been complaining every night for weeks now that our room is freezing at night, even when we have a heating spell in effect."</p><p>"That's different!" Akko paws through their little closet and begins pulling out gloves and scarves. "It's not supposed to be freezing cold in our dorm room when we're trying to relax and sleep. But it <em>is</em> supposed to be cold outside in the snow! So I don't mind it if it's cold outside! Just not in here."</p><p>"I get what you mean," Lotte says, wiggling her fingers into a pair of gloves. "I can appreciate the snow and the cold as long as they stay outside."</p><p>"Exactly! Now come on, you slow-pokes! Let's go outside!"</p><p>Akko's barely even put on her gloves before she's already out the door, and she'd left her pink pom-pom scarf behind so Lotte has to chase after her with it. Sucy slinks along behind them with only a purple scarf, keeping her bare hands jammed into her pockets and away from the raw air.</p><p>Akko leads them down the hallways and to the exit doors, which she pushes open with a heave.</p><p>Outside the ground is already covered in a light layer of snow with more spiraling down. The trees and bushes and buildings are all dusted with white, and the sky is a lazy gray backdrop for it all.</p><p>There are already dozens of other witches outside, Amanda's team included, flying their brooms through the snow or making magically-crafted snowmen with whatever they can gather from their wands.</p><p>Akko squeals, her breath rising up in a big white puff, then scurries outside into the fun. And despite their lesser enthusiasm, Lotte and Sucy smile and follow nonetheless.</p><p>Amanda swoops down to greet them and gives Akko a lift on her broom, flying her through the snowy sky and letting her try to eat as many snowflakes as possible.</p><p>Down on the ground below, Jasna is trying to do the same, alternating between eating a chip and then some flakes falling down. Lotte clears off a bench and offers her a seat which Jasna accepts.</p><p>Sucy and Constanze are using their wands to snow-build. Sucy, of course, constructs a few mushrooms out of snow while Constanze tries to reconstruct a snow Stan bot.</p><p>Everyone is squealing and giggling, and though there isn't enough snow for a snowball fight just yet, it should only be a matter of time.</p><p>Above the rest of them, Akko hugs Amanda and gazes fondly down at her friends and classmates below, enjoying the view of Luna Nova covered in snow. Now she's officially gotten to experience her school in all four seasons.</p><p>Amanda tells her to brace herself, then pulls up and back into another loop, making her squeal again. Akko laughs and sighs happily, content to spend the rest of the afternoon playing like this.</p><p>Until she realizes there are a few certain witches who aren't out here enjoying all the fun.</p><p>She perks up and tries to scour the campus, but sees no sign of any blue sashes or scarves.</p><p>"Hey, Amanda? Have you seen Diana at all?"</p><p>"Hmm? Who, your little crush?"</p><p>"I don't-!"</p><p>"Nah, haven't seen any of those guys. Probably inside studying and stuff. They never wanna have any fun. Forget 'em, we still got another hour or so before sunset!"</p><p>Akko pouts at Amanda's jeering comment, but soon can't tear her eyes off the window she knows to be Diana's suite. She can't help but feel bad that Diana and her friends aren't out here.</p><p>There used to be a time when Akko might not have cared, but those days are long gone. She's always thinking about Diana at some point of the day or another, it seems. After all that had happened with the Shiny Rod, she liked to believe they'd become friends.</p><p>Even Amanda and her team must've been growing to like them more, because Amanda didn't call them 'snobs' or 'stuck-up' anymore. Akko finds her lips curling upward at the corners.</p><p>
  <em>It's decided! We gotta have all our friends out here to enjoy this!</em>
</p><p>"Amanda, could you let me down?"</p><p>"Hah? You really wanna try and convince those guys to come out? They're weak. Remember the time we couldn't use the showers for a few days and Hannah and Barbara couldn't handle it? They won't last two seconds out here in the snow."</p><p>"Still, I've gotta at least invite them!"</p><p>"Suit yourself." Amanda says as much, but she grins as she swoops down and lowers her broom. Akko hops off before turning back to wave.</p><p>"Thanks! I'll be back in a sec!"</p><p>She then tears off back toward the building. The second she opens the doors and slips in, the sounds of laughter and fun vanish with the thud of the door. The hallways are quiet and empty, but even the fact that it's warmer in here doesn't make it much more comfortable. It only seems right that everyone should be outside right now having fun.</p><p>Akko shakes the snow off herself before dashing off down the halls, bound for the dorms.</p><p>She catches glimpses of a few of her professors gazing out the windows at their students and reminiscing over cups of coffee and tea. Even they seem to be having fun in their own way.</p><p>
  <em>Everyone except Diana, it seems.</em>
</p><p>Akko hurries onward until she reaches their door, then pauses to catch her breath before knocking.</p><p>"Diana? Are you there?"</p><p>She couldn't possibly have any patrols right now when the hallways were completely empty.</p><p>There's a patter of footsteps, but it isn't Diana who opens the door. Hannah and Barbara stand before her now with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"Akko?"</p><p>"Can we, like, help you?"</p><p>Akko tries to peer around them, but she can't see Diana anywhere inside.</p><p>"I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come outside! Everyone's out having fun! Why don't you guys join us?"</p><p>The pair look at one another, then briefly behind themselves before turning back to Akko.</p><p>"We're fine," Hannah says. "We have a lot of work to do."</p><p>"Maybe some other time," Barbara shrugs.</p><p>"You sure?" Akko tries one last time. "It's not every day Luna Nova gets its first snowfall of the season, y'know!"</p><p>Again both girls look to each other, lips pursed.</p><p>"Sorry," Hannah says at last. "But we have a lot to do."</p><p>"Have fun, Akko."</p><p>After Barbara's farewell, they close the door.</p><p>Akko's left standing there feeling utterly conflicted. She's still getting used to the idea of having civil conversations with those two after they'd become a bit closer, but she can't even appreciate that now. The looks they'd given each other, the way they'd looked behind themselves, the way they'd seemed to be hiding something...</p><p>Akko lingers outside the door for a second but she can't hear anything they might be saying from inside, and she can't distinguish Diana's voice either. Her shoulders slump a little as she turns away and heads back down the halls.</p><p>And even though she goes back outside and continues playing with her friends until sunset, Akko can't help but feel like something's missing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day in class, Akko's given another surprise. But unlike the snow it isn't a nice one .</p><p>Diana doesn't come.</p><p>It isn't even that she's tardy for some reason. She doesn't attend at all.</p><p>Akko keeps looking for her, but she never comes in at any time. The rest of the class begins to notice when there's no one answering all of the questions for them.</p><p>Akko spots Hannah and Barbara in their usual seats, but Diana is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>She can't focus well for the entirety of the class. Most of her classmates are distracted because there are only a few days left before their vacation, so it's getting more and more difficult to concentrate on their studies.</p><p>But Akko has different things on her mind. One in particular.</p><p>Diana doesn't come to any classes that day, but Akko does notice that Hannah and Barbara go up to each professor to talk to them before class begins, probably explaining their teammate's absence. Akko's determined to hear the explanation from them as well.</p><p>Diana doesn't even show up at lunchtime or at their final class of the day.</p><p>By this point, Akko's about to start pulling her hair out. Her teammates notice.</p><p>"Akko, calm down," Lotte murmurs.</p><p>"She can't," Sucy sneers. "Not when it's about Diana."</p><p>"Cut it out!" Akko whines. "I'm just worried about her! Aren't you guys?"</p><p>"Not particularly."</p><p>"Sucy!" Lotte gives her a light push before turning back to Akko. "Of course we're worried about her. But we have to focus on school. We still have two days left before our break. I'm sure Hannah and Barbara are taking notes for her and everything."</p><p>"I guess..."</p><p>Akko quiets down until the final bell rings and Professor Ursula dismisses them with a smile. Akko jumps up from her seat, but by the time she gets into the aisle Hannah and Barbara are already scurrying toward the door. Akko groans but decides to turn to Professor Ursula instead.</p><p>"Professor!" Akko scurries over to her desk and skids to a halt in front of it. Her red-haired professor looks up with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, Akko! Did you have a question about today's lecture?"</p><p>"No, not really. I just..." She pauses, looking over her shoulder at the wave of students walking behind her. Akko lowers her voice. "I just wanted to ask you if you knew where Diana was today. Is she sick?"</p><p>At the mention of their top student, Ursula's smile fades.</p><p>"Well, that is a private matter. I'm afraid I can't be disclosing that information." She reaches out and gently rests her palm atop Akko's head. "But I'm certain she would appreciate it very much if you were to go check on her, Akko."</p><p>Akko looks up to find Chariot's red eyes shimmering, her smile soft and kind. Akko smiles a little as well.</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"Of course. She'll be happy to know you were thinking of her."</p><p>Encouraged by her professor's words, Akko thanks her and then whirls around to race back across the room to her teammates. She explains to them that she's going to visit Diana and that she'll be back for suppertime, then hurries off.</p><p>But she isn't really sure how to interpret Chariot's response.</p><p>
  <em>Does that mean Diana is sick? Or did something happen? I get that she doesn't want the whole school knowing, but she's gotta at least tell her friends!</em>
</p><p>She marches determinedly toward the dorms, her course set for the suites. But just as she reaches that hallway, she turns the corner and bumps right into Hannah and Barbara.</p><p>"Uwah!"</p><p>"Akko?"</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>They each grab one of her hands and prevent her from falling. Akko shakes herself off and sends them each a fiery glance.</p><p>"Don't try to stop me, you guys. I wanna talk to Diana."</p><p>Again, both girls share a glance, then firmly step together to prevent Akko from walking between them.</p><p>"Sorry, but we can't let you."</p><p>"Not right now, anyway."</p><p>"Why not?" Akko pouts. "I'm just worried about her, that's all. Why wasn't she in class today? You guys obviously know, right?"</p><p>Once again they look to one another, biting their bottom lips and fidgeting a bit.</p><p>"I guess Akko kind of already knows, doesn't she?"</p><p>"She went to Diana's house that one time after all..."</p><p>"What?" Akko blurts. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here! What do I know?"</p><p>Hannah and Barbara heave a mutual sigh, then quickly glance around to make sure no one else is nearby. They each keep hold of Akko's wrists and lead her around the nearest corner.</p><p>"H-Hey, what-"</p><p>"Shh."</p><p>"Don't talk so loud."</p><p>Akko clams up when she realizes they're about to tell her what's going on with Diana. She obediently stays put where they let go of her and looks back and forth between them, waiting for either of them to say something. But they both just keep fidgeting, clearly unsure of where to begin and of just what to say. Akko keeps her voice low and tries to prompt them.</p><p>"Is... Is Diana okay? Is she not feeling well or something...?"</p><p>At last, Hannah caves and speaks up first.</p><p>"You could say that, yeah."</p><p>"She isn't feeling well," Barbara offers. "But she isn't sick, exactly..."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Akko tilts her head to one side. The other two check behind themselves again to ensure they are alone, then take turns explaining in solemn voices.</p><p>"This time of year isn't exactly the best for Diana..."</p><p>"You know already, don't you? That she lost both her parents when she was little."</p><p>"And she lost them both right around Christmastime."</p><p>"So with the holiday break coming up, she isn't exactly feeling her best..."</p><p>With the confession out in the open now, Akko falls silent and her shoulders slump.</p><p>"Oh... I didn't know it was something like that..."</p><p>Hannah and Barbara sigh again.</p><p>"Yeah. It's like this every year. She works hard every other day of every other month-"</p><p>"But she only ever takes a few days off of classes and patrols right before the holidays."</p><p>"And as much as we like that she gets some time to rest-"</p><p>"It also really worries us cuz she's got all this sad stuff to think about..."</p><p>They taper off with their voices almost whimpering now.</p><p>"We always try to make sure she gets out and gets some fresh air-"</p><p>"But sometimes we can tell she just really needs to be alone..."</p><p>"We don't wanna force her-"</p><p>"But like, we're just so worried!"</p><p>Now that they've become a bit exasperated, they start to sniffle.</p><p>Akko looks back and forth between them quietly, trying to absorb all of this information. This is the only thing she could ever imagine that would make Diana take off from her classes. This and nothing else.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe they're right... she needs some time to herself, but... but that just makes us worry, too...</em>
</p><p>She knows Hannah and Barbara have always done their best for Diana's sake, especially at this time of year when they were the only people who were as close to Diana as they are. But it seems to be taking its toll on them as well. Akko doesn't want to overstep her boundaries, but...</p><p>
  <em>I can try to help, right? We're friends now.</em>
</p><p>She's already forming an idea in her mind, but Hannah and Barbara cut off her thoughts.</p><p>"Please don't tell anyone else about this," Hannah begs. "It's personal to Diana."</p><p>"We don't want everyone knowing," Barbara adds. "We only told you because you sort of already knew..."</p><p>"Don't worry," Akko says, finally speaking up. "I won't even tell Lotte and Sucy. It wouldn't be right to go off telling too many people. But I still wanna help."</p><p>"That's just it," Hannah goes on. "She might not <em>need</em> help, Akko."</p><p>"She just needs some time."</p><p>"Then we can spend that time <em>with</em> her!" Akko declares. "If she stays alone all the time for the next few days, don't you think she'll only become sadder? But if we're there to help keep her mind off that stuff, don't you think she'd appreciate it?"</p><p>Again, the pair shares a glance.</p><p>"I guess so," Hannah mumbles. "But if you didn't know what was wrong, you'd never suspect she was upset. She acts the same as always and still studies and does work all day."</p><p>"But she does talk a lot less," Barbara murmurs. "And whenever it snows she always sits by the window and just watches it. And she puts her hand on her heart and it looks like she's about to cry, but she never does..."</p><p>"I almost wish she would..."</p><p>"Me, too..."</p><p>Another mutual sigh. Hannah and Barbara seem to be at a loss. All they can do is divert attention and keep people away from Diana right now, but they don't feel like it's enough to really help her.</p><p>Akko feels bad for them. She knows they have it harder than she does. So maybe she can help them out as well.</p><p>"Let me talk to her," she says. "I won't mention anything you guys have told me. I'll pretend I don't know. But we can't just let her sit all alone and be sad, right? So lemme try to help!" She gives them a confident grin, one that compels them to trust her. They chew their lips and wipe each other's eyes as they consider.</p><p>"Your crazy ideas always seem to work somehow," Hannah confesses.</p><p>"J-Just be gentle!" Barbara wails. "If you make her cry, we'll never forgive you, Akko!"</p><p>"I won't!" she swears. "If I made her cry I'd never forgive myself, either..."</p><p>The three of them make eye contact with each other. Even back when they were at-odds with each other, they always had this mutual goal to look out for Diana whenever she overwhelmed herself by looking out for others. That hadn't changed.</p><p>"All right," Hannah complies.</p><p>"Go see her," Barbara finishes.</p><p>They step apart, clearing a path for Akko.</p><p>"We're gonna go bring her some supper."</p><p>"We'll be back soon."</p><p>"Thanks, you guys." Akko gives them both a big smile before slipping between them. "Don't worry, leave her to me!"</p><p>With this she hurries off back toward their suite, slowing down just as she reaches the door. She straightens up and adjusts her voice and her energy level, not wanting to sound too suspiciously quiet, but not wanting to be too obnoxiously loud either. Finally, she gives a few knocks.</p><p>"Diana? Are you there?"</p><p>There's a brief pause.</p><p>"...Akko?" She sounds as though she'd been distracted or lost in thought until now. "Come in."</p><p>Akko takes note of that first; the fact that Diana isn't getting up to open the door and let her in like she always does, but rather is letting Akko come in on her own.</p><p>The brunette swallows and slowly pushes her way in.</p><p>She doesn't see Diana right away, but a few seconds later she spots her rounding the bookshelf that separates her bed and study area from the main room. Akko wonders if she's been back there all day, all alone...</p><p>"Can I assist you in some way, Akko?" Diana approaches her with a neutral expression, only slightly curious. It's just like her to assume someone needs something from her, that she can do something for them in some way.</p><p>
  <em>I wanna do something for you for once!</em>
</p><p>"No, I don't need anything!" Akko says quickly, putting her hands up. "I was just a little worried since you weren't in class today. That's all..." She hopes she hasn't said too much already.</p><p>Diana stops a few feet away from her, her blue eyes widening just a fraction.</p><p>"Then if that is all, I can assure you I am fine."</p><p>Akko knows Diana is giving her the cue to leave, assuming this was just a quick friendly visit. But Akko shakes her head and tries to fumble for the right words.</p><p>"I mean... Well, I just wanted to let you know if something's wrong you can always talk to me!"</p><p>But as soon as she says it, she realizes it implies too much of her knowledge. Diana's eyes flash with understanding, and a sad smile forms on her lips. She looks to the floor.</p><p>"I see. So you know? Did Hannah and Barbara tell you, or did you perhaps figure it out of your own accord?"</p><p>"N-No, I-I mean I-"</p><p>"It is quite all right, Akko. I do not mind that you in particular know of this matter."</p><p>Diana takes a seat on the couch and offers the spot beside her. Akko guiltily limps over and sits down.</p><p>"S-Sorry... I didn't wanna bring it up. I didn't wanna make you think about it more..."</p><p>"It is quite all right." Diana repeats. Her voice is calm, melancholy, almost strangely so. She looks up ahead of herself instead of at Akko. "Unfortunately, there isn't much that can take my mind off of these things this time of year. I've tried just about everything at this point.</p><p>"I only take these few days off from classes because I am aware my focus would suffer if I did not. Luckily, I can still keep up with the readings and assignments from here and with Hannah's and Barbara's notes."</p><p>She stops talking, but Akko feels like she wasn't finished. She treads carefully as she speaks up now.</p><p>"But when you're done with all your work, what do you do then?"</p><p>"Study," Diana replies. "Read. I spend a great deal of time in the library during the off-hours. Just in an effort to keep myself occupied."</p><p>"But... wouldn't it be better if you didn't stay in here all day? Wouldn't it be easier if you had all of us around to talk to about random stuff and help practice spells and stuff together?"</p><p>Diana finally turns to look at her, but only for a moment.</p><p>"I hope I do not come across as rude when I say this... but right now, being around so many people with so much energy can be exhausting. Normally I can keep up, but this time of year..."</p><p>Akko hears the way her voice trembles just a tiny bit. She quickly speaks up so Diana doesn't have to keep going.</p><p>"N-No, I get it! I totally get it! I-I just meant... I meant... I mean, we just..." She sighs and groans at herself before straightening up again. "Then we don't need a lot of people."</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>Akko reaches out to gently rest her hands on top of Diana's in her lap. Diana glances down, then back up to her again, her mouth slightly ajar, questioning. Akko squeezes her hands.</p><p>"We don't need a lot of people," she repeats. "It can just be you and me then. Tomorrow is the last day of classes. Do you think you can come with me after that?"</p><p>"Come... with you? Where will we be going?"</p><p>"Not far," Akko promises. "Just... somewhere you can forget all the painful stuff for a little while..." She looks down at her hands and starts rubbing her thumbs over Diana's knuckles. "I don't want you to be hurting this time of year. It's one of my favorites, so I wanna share that with you..."</p><p>She doesn't look up, partially because she's embarrassed and partially because she's scared she might be making Diana upset somehow.</p><p>There's no response for a moment. Diana doesn't move at all, but Akko can tell her eyes are trained on the window. She's willing to give Diana all the time she needs to think about this.</p><p>At last, Diana sighs very softly.</p><p>"Very well. I will come with you, Akko. I just trust you know I may not be in particularly high spirits."</p><p>"Th-That's okay!" Akko perks up. "If it ends up being too much for you or you don't feel good enough, we don't have to. But I just wanna at least try. You deserve that much, Diana."</p><p>She offers a heartfelt smile and closes her eyes, which prevents her from seeing how Diana's eyes widen a little more, and how a pink tint comes across her face. Her eyes water just a little bit, but Diana quickly looks away to compose herself for a second. When she finally turns back, she gives Akko a smile in return.</p><p>"You have my thanks, Akko. Then I will see you tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Akko gives Diana's hands one last squeeze before withdrawing her own. She's itching to hug her or something like that, but Akko doesn't want to make her uncomfortable. So she makes herself stand and turn and head for the door with a wave.</p><p>"Take it easy, Diana. I'll see you tomorrow!"</p><p>She opens the door and slips outside, then takes off down the hall. She passes Hannah and Barbara on the way with their hands full of trays of food. Akko grins and gives them a wink as she goes.</p><p>
  <em>I'm leaving Diana to you guys for now, but I'll take care of her tomorrow!</em>
</p><p>But before she can do that, she's got to prepare and practice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akko reads up on a few spells in particular that evening, asking Lotte about the pronunciation.</p><p>Luckily it snows that night, and continues to do so all the next day during their last day of classes. Diana is absent once again, but Akko isn't feeling upset about it this time. Because she's going to make Diana smile no matter what.</p><p>The atmosphere of every class is the same, with everyone eager and antsy to be released so they can finally begin their winter vacation.</p><p>But Akko is more excited to try out her plan to cheer Diana up a bit. She's confident she can cast the correct spell when the time comes, and she'd even practiced it on a smaller scale in her room last night and succeeded.</p><p>She thinks about little else all day until her final class has ended. As everyone jumps up from their seats squealing in glee, Akko pushes herself up with a fire in her eyes.</p><p>"All right! Time to do this!"</p><p>She hadn't told Lotte and Sucy specifically what she had planned, simply because she didn't want to expose Diana's hardships to more people. But judging by the spell Akko had taught herself last night, they had a pretty good idea of what she intended to do. As they stand up now, Lotte glances out the window.</p><p>"It's still snowing, so that's good. But maybe you should wait until after supper?"</p><p>Akko curls her fingers under her chin.</p><p>"Hmmm, maybe... There'll be fewer people outside at that time, too..."</p><p>"Right? So why don't you practice a little more first?"</p><p>"Don't wanna botch this in front of Diana," Sucy jeers.</p><p>"Ugek! I-I'm not gonna mess it up! Probably..."</p><p>As the three of them gather their books and say goodbye to Professor Badcock, they make their way back to their dorm room. Akko had practiced her spell on a glass of water last night, but now she wants to try something a bit larger. She fills the bathroom sink, draws her wand, and then casts her spell on the water.</p><p>
  <em>"Sharrylla Iccylle!"</em>
</p><p>And to her relief the water starts to harden and freeze over, cracking slightly as it turns to a thick layer of ice. Akko makes a triumphant fist.</p><p>"All right! I can definitely do this!"</p><p>She cleans the sink up, then asks Lotte to send Barbara a message via her messaging bubble. Through them, Akko tells Diana she'll be coming to visit after suppertime.</p><p>And she really means it.</p><p>The second she puts the last piece of steak in her mouth, Akko's already standing from her cafeteria seat and tossing out her trash. She's barely swallowed before she gives a declaration to her teammates.</p><p>"All right, wish me luck!"</p><p>"Sure! Good luck, Akko!"</p><p>"Don't botch it."</p><p>"I'm not gonna!" Akko sticks her tongue out at Sucy with a giggle before turning and hurrying for the doors.</p><p>Hannah and Barbara are at a table near the exit and they both look up to catch Akko's eye. She grins and gives them two thumbs-up before slipping out the doors.</p><p>The hallways are mostly empty, save for a few fairies patrolling here or there. Akko hurries back to her own room first. She rummages through her draws to yank out her uniform's shawl and pulls it on, then wastes no time grabbing her pink pom-pom scarf and matching gloves. Finally, she grabs her team hat. She puts everything on and finishes with exchanging her shoes for a pair of boots, then hurries back down the hallway.</p><p>She runs until she reaches Diana's door and skids to a halt. Once again she reels in her excessive energy a bit, remembering what Diana had told her yesterday, that it was a little exhausting. Akko knocks slowly and softly.</p><p>"Diana? It's me."</p><p>She waits for a moment, fidgeting in her spot until there's a reply.</p><p>"Akko? Please come in."</p><p>Akko pushes the door open cautiously and steps in. She finds Diana seated at the couch with a cup of warm tea on the coffee table in front of her. Her blue eyes widen a bit at Akko's appearance, dressed up as she is, but Diana doesn't forget her manners.</p><p>"May I prepare you a cup of tea?" She makes a move to get up, but Akko scurries forward and puts a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"No, no! That's okay! You don't need to do anything for me." She sits down on the couch next to her classmate, twiddling her fingers beneath her gloves. "S-So... do you think you're up for it? For coming with me, I mean? Cuz you don't have to-"</p><p>"Akko." Diana offers her a sincere smile. Her eyes are calm and clear. "I'd said I would accompany you, and I intend to."</p><p>"But are you sure? Did you eat dinner? If you don't feel up for it, you really don't have to."</p><p>Diana says nothing for a moment after that. She turns her head toward the window, where small silver snowflakes are still spiraling down outside the glass. Most of the sunlight has faded by now, but the natural glow of the snow makes everything comfortably bright.</p><p>She's quiet for a moment - almost too quiet. Akko fears she might be about to break down. Worriedly, she shifts a little closer until her body is lightly pressed against Diana's side for support. She hears her let out a quivering breath before Diana turns back to her once more.</p><p>"I am certain, Akko." Now she looks down into her lap, her blue eyes distant. "I... do not want to be alone this evening..."</p><p>Akko can't help but wrap both arms around her classmate in a soft hug.</p><p>"You don't have to be, Diana. That's why you have me. Why you have <em>us</em>. Just say the word and we're here."</p><p>She feels Diana's hands hesitantly cling to her clothes in return.</p><p>"You have my gratitude, Akko."</p><p>"No need to thank me." The brunette smiles, closing her eyes for a moment as she rests her chin on Diana's shoulder.</p><p>They take a moment to compose themselves before parting, at which point Akko grabs Diana's bare hands with her gloved ones.</p><p>"All right then, if you're ready get bundled up! We're going outside!"</p><p>Judging by Akko's appearance, Diana had inferred as much. But she knows getting out of this room will do her good if she's with Akko.</p><p>With a nod, Diana stands and makes her way over to a small closet where she pulls out her shawl and slips into it, fastening it into place over her shoulders. She extracts a pair of blue mittens and then a light blue scarf before putting them on. Her final touch is an idea she'd gotten from Akko, and Diana picks up her team hat and places it on her head.</p><p>When she's ready she turns back to her guest expectantly. Akko jumps up from her seat and claps her gloved hands together.</p><p>"Waow! I've never seen you dressed like this before, Diana! You look great!"</p><p>Diana angles her face elsewhere as she feels heat in her cheeks.</p><p>"N-Never mind that. Where exactly are we going?"</p><p>"Heehee, you'll see, you'll see!" Akko grabs her hand and begins urging her to the door, tugging her gently. She really wants Diana to go through with this and have some fun tonight, but she also doesn't want to feel like she's forcing her. So Akko makes sure to tug her along, but doesn't drag her like she normally might.</p><p>She walks next to Diana, not in front of her, keeping their hands together. They pass through the empty hallways and head for the exit doors nearest the courtyard. With everyone else eating around now, they shouldn't be disturbed.</p><p>When they reach the doors, Akko pauses and sucks in a deep breath.</p><p>"Brace yourself! It's pretty chilly!" She puts one hand on Diana's shoulder and the other on the doors. "It's kinda like jumping into a pool or ripping off a band-aid! You just gotta do it quick! Ready? One... two..." She gives a firm push to the door and swings it open. "Three!"</p><p>A gust of cold air comes creeping in as both girls run straight out into the snowy evening. Akko runs right through the layers of snow, laughing merrily as she pulls Diana behind her now.</p><p>Diana stumbles a bit at first but Akko keeps a firm hold on her wrists and prevents her from falling. Once Diana has gotten used to the uneven level of the ground underfoot, she begins to run as well.</p><p>Their breath fills the air around them in white clouds as they simply run for a moment, hand-in-hand. The light jog serves to keep them a bit warm in the cold air, and when Akko finally skids to a halt, both girls are panting.</p><p>Diana can feel the blood rushing through her body, the heat fending off the chilled wind. But nothing is warmer than her hand where Akko still has a tight grip.</p><p>The brunette lets out a big dramatic sigh as she finally catches her breath.</p><p>"Phew! That was nice, huh?" She straightens her back and turns to Diana to make sure this isn't too much for her. But she seems all right, if not a little breathless. There's still a light flurry coming down, and dozens of little flakes are now dusting their hats and hair and clothes. Diana reaches out to brush Akko's shoulders clean of them as she replies.</p><p>"It was invigorating," she admits. "Thank you, Akko."</p><p>"Oh, but we're not done yet! You didn't think I brought you out here just so we could run for a few seconds, did you? Come on, I'm more creative than that, Diana!"</p><p>Keeping her grip on Diana's hand, Akko draws her wand with the other. She coaxes her classmate back a pace to ensure she won't be touched by the magic.</p><p>Akko aims her wand in front of them, at a large snow-covered clearing that more or less encompasses the entire courtyard. She draws in a deep breath, closes her eyes, and concentrates. When she feels she's ready, she casts the spell.</p><p>
  <em>"Sharrylla Iccylle!"</em>
</p><p>Diana recognizes the spell, but she's at a loss as to why Akko is choosing to use it here and now. But she trusts her.</p><p>And so Diana stays quiet as she stands back and watches.</p><p>The magic flows from Akko's wand in a bluish-white color and fans out through the air. It lowers to the ground and spreads out across the snow, hardening it, turning it to ice. Akko keeps her eyes closed and concentrates very hard, her breath coming out in puffs as her gloved hands squeeze the handle of her wand. She focuses until the entire courtyard has been covered in a sturdy surface layer of smooth ice.</p><p>She finishes the spell with a huff and opens her eyes to view the finished product in front of them. It looks like a crystal-clear lake, completely frozen-over now. Akko gives a little twirl of glee.</p><p>"Yeay! It worked! I did it!"</p><p>Diana is still marveling at the sight before her. The ice is so sleek and beautiful, especially in the soft wintery-blue lighting of the evening. It reflects the light of the snow and the sky as well as the distant lights of the school building. She is silent for a moment, blinking the snowflakes out of her eyes. When she finally manages to find her voice, she turns to her classmate in bewilderment.</p><p>"Akko... what is this...?"</p><p>Akko gives a toothy grin.</p><p>"What's it look like? It's an ice-skating rink!"</p><p>"Ice... skating...?" Diana repeats the words experimentally.</p><p>Akko's smile turns into a wide gasp as she lunges forward and grabs Diana's hands.</p><p>"W-Wait, Diana! Don't tell me you've never ice-skated before?!"</p><p>Diana is flustered by the sudden contact. She takes a step back but can't shake Akko's grip.</p><p>"I had never exactly been presented ample opportunity..."</p><p>Akko just stares at her wide-eyed and dumbfounded.</p><p>"No way... You've never..." She quickly shakes her head, holding Diana's hands more tightly. "Well, whatever! It doesn't matter! Cuz now'll be your first time! I'll help!"</p><p>"A-Akko, are you certain about this...?" Diana looks over the temporary ice rink again. She remembers seeing dozens of photos and images of people skating together, oftentimes up to twenty at a time. But she'd never tried something like this.</p><p>And Akko remembers what Diana had told her before, that she might not be up for anything too exciting or tiring. That's why Akko had chosen ice skating, because it wasn't too difficult or strenuous.</p><p>But she still doesn't want to force Diana if she wasn't feeling up to it. So Akko keeps hold of Diana's hands and waits, rubbing their gloves together slowly.</p><p>"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought you might wanna try to... have a little fun." She looks up to Diana with a hopeful spark in her eyes.</p><p>It reminds Diana of just how much effort Akko has put into this. She'd been under no obligation to check on Diana and try to make her feel better, but she'd done all of that anyway, simply because Atsuko Kagari was that kind of person. Denying her now when she'd done so much would be insulting and disheartening to her.</p><p>And besides, Diana doesn't really... <em>want</em> to say no.</p><p>So she takes in a deep breath and lets it out in a haze of white, then turns sparkling blue eyes to meet chestnut.</p><p>"I will," she declares. "I would love to try it with you, Akko."</p><p>"W-With me?!" she blurts. "Are you sure? E-Even though I'm kind of a klutz..."</p><p>"I certainly do not intend to ice skate by myself, Akko."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right! Okay! Okay, I'll come too! Let's just take it nice and slow."</p><p>With both of Diana's hands still in hers, Akko leads her to where the snow turns to ice. Cautiously, she puts one shoe onto the slick surface to test it out.</p><p>"It's been a few years since I've skated, but I think I'll remember it quickly! Here, just come on slowly. One foot at a time."</p><p>She keeps Diana steady as the white-haired witch carefully steps onto the ice. Akko brings her other foot on as well until they're both standing fully on the rink.</p><p>"There we go! Now, we don't exactly have skates, but a little magic-touched ice shouldn't be too difficult," Akko assures her. "From here, it's just kinda like you're walking normally! You just slide your feet one after the other."</p><p>She demonstrates, swiping her shoes across the ice in little arcing motions, moving Diana along with her just an inch.</p><p>Diana stiffens as she's pulled across the ice, and a tingling sensation goes up her spine when she can no longer grasp her sense of balance like she normally can. But she takes a deep breath and observes Akko's technique, trying to commit it to memory.</p><p>Akko giggles as the feel of skating comes back to her naturally. She's always loved how light and free it makes her feel; probably how flying a broom might feel to some other witches. She slides herself backward and continues facing Diana, pulling her along slowly.</p><p>"See? Try it! Just take it slow. Don't worry, I've got you!"</p><p>Diana feels heat tickling her cheeks as her heart flutters a bit. She squeezes Akko's hands in return and starts moving her legs as Akko had. Her body glides effortlessly across the ice, and with Akko tugging her wrists gently, it helps propel her. But she moves a bit more quickly than she'd been expecting to, and Diana ends up spooking herself. With a yelp, she loses her footing and feels whatever semblance of balance she'd acquired shatter.</p><p>"A-Akko-!"</p><p>"E-Easy!" Akko tries to adjust her weight in accordance to Diana's. When Diana leans back, Akko tugs her forward to cancel gravity out. But that results in <em>Akko</em> slipping and falling backward instead.</p><p>With a shriek she lands on her backside, and being her hands are still latched onto Diana's, the white-haired witch falls directly on top of her. Their hats flutter off their heads and land on the ice nearby.</p><p>Akko moans a little at the soreness in her back, but she's glad she could at least cushion Diana's fall.</p><p>Diana, on the other hand, is in a panic as she pushes herself off her classmate and frantically helps her sit up.</p><p>"Akko? Are you all right?"</p><p>In response, Akko just laughs merrily.</p><p>"That was great!"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>In contrast to Diana's confusion, Akko grins.</p><p>"Wouldn't be a true ice-skating experience without a few slip-ups!"</p><p>"Akko..." Diana shakes her head. "Surely it would be best if we <em>not</em> fall and injure ourselves."</p><p>"I'm not injured, silly, I'm fine! Let's try again!"</p><p>Akko grabs her hat and pulls it back onto her head, then puts Diana's on for her as well. With just as much eagerness as she initially had, Akko takes Diana's hands once again and gets herself into a crouch, then slowly stands. She pulls Diana up with her. A slight stumble has Diana swaying a little, but Akko catches her in a firm hug.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Diana is thankful for the cold, if only to give her the excuse of having pink cheeks.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good! Okay, so try again. Just move your feet like this..."</p><p>Akko guides her again by moving backward, and this time Diana starts getting the hang of it. She gets the pattern set and creates a rhythm with her steps, skating carefully along the ice as Akko guides her forward.</p><p>"That's it! You're doing great, Diana~!"</p><p>Diana keeps her eyes on her feet, too bashful to look up at her.</p><p>After a few more minutes, Akko feels Diana is getting the hang of it and is comfortable enough to let go of one of her hands. Now, Akko can skate beside her while still keeping ahold of her.</p><p>Diana squeezes her hand in turn and glides next to her classmate, following her around the perimeter of the rink. They start to move more freely now that they're more comfortable with it, gliding across the snow as the flakes fall softly all around them.</p><p>It isn't a stressful activity, and it allows them to move around just enough to keep them warm. When Diana considers all the limitations she'd given Akko about what she may have been capable of doing this time of year, Akko had undoubtedly come up with the best solution possible.</p><p>Any sad thoughts of her late mother stay dormant in Diana's mind now as she enjoys herself in the moment with Akko, skating around the campus courtyard as her heart soars. All the while she doesn't let go of Akko's hand.</p><p>The wind tugs through their hair and has their scarves waving out behind them as they go, quickening their pace until they're moving at top speed. Akko's laughter is contagious, and for the first time in days Diana cracks a smile. It stays on her lips all the while as she loses track of time.</p><p>At last, it seems both she and Akko have come to a silent agreement at the share of a glance. Breathlessly now, they slow themselves to a stop, still hand-in-hand. As they compose themselves, Akko cancels her spell and the ice rink turns back into snow with a 'poof.' She turns a beaming smile to Diana and gives a little squeeze to her hand.</p><p>"So... did you like it?"</p><p>Diana rolls her eyes as she reaches out to ruffle the snow off of Akko's hat.</p><p>"Had I not thoroughly enjoyed it, do you honestly presume I would have stayed out here this long with you, Akko?"</p><p>"Oh! G-Guess not! Heehee~" Her sheepish smile fades a little bit as she looks Diana over. She doesn't really want to say anything that might remind Diana of her melancholy, but she still wants to know if she's okay. Akko shuffles her shoes a little bit and swings Diana's hand in hers. "S-So, did you have fun your first time ice-skating?"</p><p>"Is that not essentially the same question you just asked of me?"</p><p>"Oh, u-um-"</p><p>"I had a wonderful time, Akko. You have my thanks."</p><p>Without warning, Diana surprises Akko by pulling her in for a brief embrace. Akko adjusts from the shock quickly and hugs her back tightly, nuzzling into her scarf.</p><p>For a moment they remain still, sharing their warmth on this cold snowy evening. The ache that had once been present in Diana's heart has eased now.</p><p>And Akko's heart is jumping with joy since she got to help. But a little shudder still runs through her and doesn't go unnoticed. Diana eases herself back with a smile.</p><p>"Would you care to come back to my quarters with me? I can prepare you a cup of tea."</p><p>"Ooohh yeah! That sounds great! Thanks, Diana!"</p><p>"And thank <em>you</em>, Akko."</p><p>Still with their hands entwined, the two witches head back toward the school building with cold, calm snowfall all around them, and warmth in their hearts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: The concept of Diana's mother passing away during holiday times really hurts me, and I feel if Akko ever found out such a thing, she'd do anything to help her feel better ;w; And it's nice to have Akko be the expert in something for once and for Diana to follow!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed! Happy holidays!</p><p>Please leave comments or kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>